


Dance With Me

by SisterSkaoi



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSkaoi/pseuds/SisterSkaoi
Summary: Just a regular night at the pub, and Timur wants to dance.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by & using lyrics from Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight.

It was a pretty quiet night at the pub. Only a dozen of them had ventured out in the cold in search of alcohol and hot chips. Some of the girls had the jukebox playing upbeat pop music, and Timur had been looking longingly at them dancing for a while, absentmindedly tapping his feet.

“What’s wrong, Timur?” Jäger asked him, leaning across Fuze.

“He wants to dance,” Fuze smirked, “but Maxim won’t.”

“I could get him to dance if I tried,” Timur objected.

The three looked at Kapkan, in an animated debate with Bandit and Frost.

“And drag him away from arguing about electrifying hunting traps? I doubt it,” Fuze retorted.

“Alright Shu, you wanna bet?”

They quickly negotiated and shook hands, and Glaz nudged Kapkan to let him out of the booth. He wandered over to the jukebox, looking for anything familiar he could use. His eyes lit up as he found what he sought, and punched in the code before wandering back over towards their table, not sitting down again. The current song finished, and another played as he idled, waiting for his selection. The moment the familiar intro started, Kapkan looked at him warily. Glaz cleared his throat and began to sing along.

“My name is Timur, nice to meet you can I tell you, baby. Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies, but not like you, you shine so bright,” he sang cheesily, as Kapkan hid his face in his hands. Undeterred, Glaz carried on. “I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute, on the floor up and close getting lost in it, I won't give up without a fight,” he grinned, offering his hand.

“If I dance, will you stop singing?” Kapkan mumbled, embarrassed. Glaz winked and dragged a reluctant Kapkan over to the dance floor.

Despite his reluctance, Kapkan was actually a nimble dancer, if somewhat traditional. He let Glaz take the lead and spin him around, his smile growing as he relaxed.

“They’re actually very good,” Jäger commented, and Fuze hummed an agreement. “You knew he could do it all along,” he observed, looking curiously at the Uzbek, who nodded.

“He needed the push. Better than having him mope.”

Jäger smiled at his kindness, turning back just as Glaz swept Kapkan into a deep dip, and the hunter pulled himself up to steal a kiss.


End file.
